Traditional boom lifts may include a chassis, a turntable coupled to the chassis, and a boom assembly. The boom assembly may include one or more boom sections that are pivotally connected. A lift cylinder elevates one of the boom sections relative to the turntable and/or another one of the boom sections, thereby elevating an implement (e.g., work platform, forks, etc.) that is coupled to the boom assembly.